Pillow of Your Bones
by Kurogane
Summary: Pistolas. Sangre. Problemas. Muerte. ¿Podría haber más cosas que pasen por la mente de Sirius aparte de su incomodidad? ¿Quién dijo que la Mafia lo era todo? SLASH .SiriusxRemus.JamesxSirius.((idea de la película de Analyse this ¬¬U))
1. Problem

**Notas:** La idea fue sacada de la película de "Analyse This" ((dije solo la idea, no que estuviera 100% basada en ella)) del mafioso incomodo que consigue *ayuda* de un psicólogo, claro que este último se mete en grandes problemas. 

**Slash****: **Vamos, si sabes quien soy probablemente sabrás que parejas vienen aquí. Orgía! El raiting del fic subirá en próximos capítulos a **R **DD por cierto, esto es **AU**.

+*+

**Pillow of Your Bones**

**Chapter 1: Problem.**

Psicólogo. Todos los varones de su familia se tenían que dedicar a eso. Estar oyendo los problemas de alguien, y tratar de darle una solución a las cosas… eso era lo que Remus Lupin hacia diario. 

No es que no le gustara, es solo que las cosas llegan a su límite.

Necesitaba urgentemente unas vacaciones.

MUY urgentes. 

- No se que hacer... ya no me habla, llega tarde por las noches… últimamente ni siquiera hemos hecho el amor. 

Remus parpadeo un par de veces y miro las notas que estaba tomando. En la esquina de su libreta tenía pequeños monos dibujados, algunos de cómo veía a sus pacientes. 

- Calma Sra. Groban. ¿Cuál fue la última vez que lo hicieron? – interrogo Remus, haciendo como si tomaba notas. 

La Sra. Groban se sonó la nariz y con los ojos llorosos miro a su Psicólogo. – Hace… 4 meses.

- Uh… - Remus arqueo una ceja. – Ya hablo con él? 

- No... hemos estado muy separados. 

- Primero, fíjese en que estado llega en las noches. Investigue algo sobre él, cada noche que venga pregúntele que adonde ha ido. Lo ha hecho? – pregunto Remus, subiendo la mirada.

- No. – respondió la Sra. Groban. 

- Bien, si tartamudea o se queda pensando por un tiempo: esta mintiendo y si le responde inmediato: le esta siendo sincero. Ah, procure que el la este viendo a los ojos.  – finalizo Remus, viendo el reloj de pared. – Ya se acabo esta sesión, lo siento Sra. Groban, pero me iré de vacaciones y la próxima semana no estaré. – le informo a su paciente, levantándose y abriéndole la puerta. - nos vemos luego y cuídese.

- Pe.. pero...

- Le deseo lo mejor. – dijo, sonriendo forzadamente y empujando levemente a la señora para que ya saliera, y al estar el cuerpo entero afuera, cerró la puerta, aliviado. 

Suspiro un par de veces y con su mano quito los mechones claros que caían sobre su frente. Se apoyó en la puerta y el único sonido que llenaba la habitación era el reloj marcando sus pasos, y uno que otro grito de la calle. 

Poso sus ojos en su libreta y sonrió un poco. 

Sus pacientes tendrían que esperar para ser escuchados. 

Giro un poco para encarar la puerta y la volvió a abrir. - ¡Patricia! ¡Cancele todas las citas de esta semana! 

*+*

La lluvia seguía cayendo a medida que el cura seguía con su oración. Una mujer entre los espectadores lloraba en silencio, a lado de ella se encontraba un joven alto de cabello negro, que no necesitaba la ayuda de un paraguas para protegerse de la lluvia, observaba tras sus gafas negras en como el ataúd era enterrado en su nuevo hogar. 

No había muchas mujeres, la mayoría de los que presenciaba la escena eran hombres vistiendo trajes caros y solo pocos mostraban tristeza. 

Nuevamente, un Black era enterrado. 

El cura, con una última oración, a pasos cansados se alejo de allí justo como el resto de los hombres. 

El joven aun tenía posado sus ojos en la lapida, las gotas seguían resbalando por su rostro, pero no le importaba. Sirius Black había obtenido un nuevo poder en el momento en que su padre fue enterrado. 

Algunos de los señores se detenían a saludarlo como era común entre ellos, y le daban un fuerte abrazo de consuelo, pero aun así no hizo grandes expresiones. 

De pronto, dejo de sentir la lluvia caer sobre él. Alzo un poco la cabeza y vio un paraguas impidiendo que la lluvia siguiese tocándolo. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios y giro un poco su cabeza hacía atrás.

Otro joven de cabello negro sonrió al mismo tiempo que sostenía el paraguas. 

- Es hora de irnos. – dijo James, apuntando al auto negro de enfrente. – Tienes que seguir adelante. 

Sirius bufó. – ¿No haz visto como me observan todos? Creen que soy demasiado joven como para controlar estas cosas.  

- Pero no estas solo, aun tienes a Regulus. – murmuro Potter, empezando a caminar junto con su colega. Sirius apretó los labios y después arqueo una ceja. 

- ¿Estas bromeando cierto? No lo se, James. Hay algo muy profundo en mi que me esta afectando demasiado. 

James parpadeo. - ¿Cómo qué? 

- No lo se. No me siento cómodo conmigo mismo. 

- Regresemos al hotel para que descanses. – dijo James, abriendo la puerta trasera del auto.

Sirius miro la puerta y frunció el ceño. - Deja de hacer eso. – mascullo, viendo a su amigo. 

- ¿Hacer el qué? – pregunto Prongs, encogiéndose de hombros. 

- Esas... esas cosas de abrirme la puerta y estar cuidando mi espalda todo el tiempo, eso lo puedo hacer yo _solo._ – dijo Sirius, entrando al auto y sentándose.  – No necesitas hacerlo, ya te lo he dicho.

 James se inclino hacía él, y quitándole las gafas oscuras, junto su frente con la de él. – Si es mi trabajo. 

- Si, pero no quiero que te pase algo por estar protegiendo mi espalda, porque escúchame bien: si me entero que te haz herido por mi culpa no te la perdono, ¿entiendes? 

- Pero...

- ¿Entiendes? 

James rió. – Si mi _jefecito_ ^0^  – dijo, al mismo tiempo que se separaba. 

- ¡Ugh!¬¬ Tampoco digas eso porque sino...! – el resto del enunciado de Black no fue oído ya que James cerro la puerta rápidamente. 

- ¡Vamos! Este día no tengo muchas ganas de manejar, de acuerdo?- exclamo Pettigrew, sacando la cabeza del lado del conductor. 

James entorno los ojos y entro en el lado de copiloto. – Nadie te obliga, si no quieres manejar déjamelo a mí. 

- Estas bromeando, ¿cierto? Este carro es una ganga como para permitir que tú lo manejes después de la última vez. 

- No fue tan grave. – dijo James, cerrando la puerta.

- No, claro. Hacer que explote delante de la estación de policía no es nada.  

- Huy, y tú desde cuando tan responsable? Seguro que le golpiza que te dio Malfoy te remordió la conciencia. 

- Corrección, que me_ iba _a dar. 

- ¡Mejor maneja ya, para lo que sirves!

Sirius entorno los ojos desde atarás. – ¡Ya cállense los dos! – se escucho un ligero golpe en la cajuela. - ¿Qué es eso? 

Peter y James se vieron entre sí. 

- Si, claro, ya prendo el carro. – dijo Peter 

- Con precaución. – secundo James mirando hacia el frente. 

Otro ligero golpe se escucho. 

- ¿Qué es eso? 

Dos pares de gotas resbalaron por las nucas de los jóvenes de adelante.

Sirius se inclino un poco hacia el frente. - ¿Qué… es… _eso_? – volvió a preguntar, de manera pausante.

- ¿Qué desayuno hoy, _jefecito_? – pregunto Peter, sonriendo. 

Sirius miro a ambos por un instante. – Abran la cajuela. 

Silencio.

- Bien… - el de ojos azules bajo apresuradamente del auto negro. 

Los otros dos se volvieron a mirar entre sí, y después de unos segundos reaccionaron y salieron rápidamente.

Sirius se acercó a la parte trasera del auto y acercó su mano para abrir la cajuela, pero James y Peter se apresuraron a sentarse sobre la cajuela para impedir que la abriera.

- ¡Pero que demo…! ¡¡Largo!! 

- Tranquilo Sirius! Cuenta hasta 10! – exclamo James, mientras que Peter hacia un movimiento muy exagerado de cruz en el aire. 

- ¡1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10! No sirvió!  - dijo Black, después de haber contado velozmente. 

Peter se encogió de hombros. – Vaya, yo apenas finalice el 3 – giro hacia James. – y tú? 

James entorno los ojos. 

Otro golpe se escucho. 

- ¿Díganme a quien tienen ahí? – pregunto Sirius, suspirando y cruzándose de brazos, y mirando a ambos con el ceño fruncido. – Otra vez haciendo cosas a mis espaldas. – murmuro negando ligeramente con la cabeza. 

- Esto… - habló James, pero Sirius lo interrumpió.

- Ábranla.  – ordeno, deshaciendo su corbata negra.

Ambos suspiraron y se bajaron de la cajuela. Peter trago saliva y lentamente la abrió con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. 

Muy apenas al ver una línea de luz, un hombre se reincorporo rápidamente. Tanto como pies y manos estaban atados y su boca tapada con una gran cinta. 

James sonrió inocentemente. 

Sirius hizo una mueca, acerco su mano a la boca del hombre y removió sin compasión la cinta de su boca. 

- ¡AAHH! ¡ME LAS PAGARAN! ¡ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASÍ! ¡LUCIUS SE ENTERARA DE ESTO!  ¡TODOS USTEDES PAGARAN CON SU SANGRE! ¡SE LES CASTIGARA CON…! 

La mano de Sirius se alargo hasta llegar hasta su cuello y lo apretó un instante para que el cuerpo del hombre volviera a caer. 

- ¿Lo mataste? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo James y Peter, con brillo en sus ojos. 

- No. Esta inconsciente.  

James se inclino al cuerpo y volvió a taparle la boca, aun manteniendo su sonrisa, pero al volver a encarar a Sirius, esta se borró bruscamente. 

- ¿Qué? 

- ¡¿Cómo qué que!? ¡Se puede saber por qué demonios tenían a unos de los aliados de Malfoy ahí!

Peter abrió la boca pero James alzó la mano para impedir que hablara. 

- Fueron sus últimas órdenes. – dijo James cruzándose de brazos. 

Sirius bufo. – Me pregunto por que nunca me entero lo que pasa a mí alrededor. 

- Él sabía que iba a morir, su propia gente la traiciono. 

- Un padre dudando de su propio hijo, vaya no se me hace raro. ¿Qué van a hacer con él? 

- Al depósito. – dijeron en coro los otros dos. 

Sirius opto por asentir con la cabeza. – Déjenme primero en el hotel, después hagan lo que sea. – mascullo, girando sobre sus talones para regresar al auto. 

Peter giro hacia James.

- Esta enojado?

- Sí. 

- Demonios. 

- Regresemos. 

- De acuerdo. 

*+* 

La lluvia seguía cayendo a medida que el día continuaba. Remus era una persona tranquila, pero cuando se trataba de estar en el centro de la ciudad con un gran tráfico, era otra cosa.

- Maldito trafico, por qué tiene que ser igual todos los días! – se dijo a sí mismo Lupin, sobándose la sien. - ¡Que le sucede al conductor de atrás! Muévase por dios! Ya le dije que no es mi problema, deje de tocar su claxon! 

Poco a poco los carros comenzaron a moverse, el que se encontraba a lado de él no dejaba de hacerle señas. – Y ahora que quiere? Ya le dije que no estoy trabajando por ahora! Por qué tiene que andar acosándome de esa forma! Llamare a la policía si…!

De.. mo.. nios.

Remus sintió que la parte delantera de su coche chocaba con la trasera de otro… 

- No! Ahora esto!!  - grito, pero cerro rápidamente la boca al ver que la cajuela del carro de adelante se abría, dejando ver a una persona amarrada que intentaba en vano salir de ahí.

- - - 

- Hacia el frente! Hacia el frente!

- Estoy viendo hacia el frente!

- Pues no lo parece! 

- Esta lloviendo! Como quieres que vea bien!? 

Sirius por otro lado, se encontraba completamente mareado. Estar en la parte trasera del auto mientras que tus otros dos colegas discuten en medio del tráfico... no tiene precio. - ¡Quieren dejar de discutir de una buena vez! Que acaso quieren que…! – no pudo terminar su enunciado, ya que al sentir un golpe en el carro, su cabeza choco con la parte trasera del asiento de James.  

En cambio, los otros voltearon hacia atrás para observarlo. 

- ¿Sirius? 

James estiro su mano y lo sacudió un poco. – Vamos, no fue un golpe tan fuerte. 

- Pero ya venia mareado. – le informo Peter. 

- Mmm… se nota que no resiste estar encerrado tanto tiempo. 

Peter giro nuevamente hacia el frente y miro por los espejos al carro de atrás.  - ¡La cajuela se abrió! Que le ocurre al de atrás! – gruño, y debajo del asiento saco una cinta gris ((disculpen mi ignorancia, pero se me olvido el nombre DDD))

James arqueo una ceja. – Eso no sostendrá la cajuela.

- Te importaría? 

- Iré a ver. – dijo James, abriendo la puerta. 

- - - 

Remus se deshizo de su cinturón de seguridad y salió del carro. – Lo siento tanto. – habló cuando vio que alguien alto y de pelo negro salir. 

El otro no dijo nada. Tan solo siguió caminando hacia él, sosteniendo su paraguas con la mano derecha mientras que la otra se encontraba dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. 

- Descuida. – dijo James, deteniéndose frente a él.

Remus arqueo una ceja al ver como una rechoncha persona salía maldiciendo, y la que no se tardo en cerrar apresuradamente la cajuela golpeando la cabeza de su rehén. – Que no sabes manejar! Yo te voy a enseñar! Maldito infeliz! Quien te enseño!? Tu abuela!? – y siguió gritando cosas al momento en que intentaba rodear la cajuela con la cinta adherente. 

James se movió un poco para cubrirle la escena. 

- Solo dime lo que tengo que pagar. – dijo Remus.

- Dejémoslo así, de acuerdo? Aquí no paso nada. 

- Pero, ¿como? ¡Claro que sí, no me sentiría conforme! Tan siquiera podemos llamara la policía para que…

Los labios de James se apretaron y empuño más su paraguas. – Hey! La policía no se va a intrometer en esto. Ya te dije que así esta bien. 

- Pero… es que…

James entorno lo ojos, y sacando su mano del bolsillo desacomodo un poco su traje para que Remus pudiera ver lo que traía. 

Cosa peligrosa.

La quijada de Remus se abrió de golpe. – Eh bien, que se quede así. 

James sonrió. – Nos comprendimos rápido. – murmuro, dando vuelta sobre sus talones. 

- ¡Espera! 

El otro se detuvo de golpe y volvió a girar. - ¿Ahora qué? 

Remus saco algo de su billetera. – Esta es mi tarjeta. Solo te la doy por si se muestra algo. Allí vienen los teléfonos de mi casa y trabajo.  – dijo extendiéndole el objeto. 

James la tomo entre sus dedos y la observo. - ¿Psicólogo?

- Este.. sí...

- Con más razón te la perdono. 

Remus lo miro sin comprender. 

- Ah, por cierto, y no viste nada. 

Y con eso último, se dirigió nuevamente al auto.

Remus suspiro aliviado y regreso a su propio lugar. – Vaya, que bueno que no paso nada.

Por fin ese momento había pasado, ya no habría más... o eso era lo que pensaba.

*+*

**Notas:** Muajaja no me resistí o.óUu tenía que hacer algo D! bue… ya les advertí que era slash? Y que el raiting aumenta? Si ve vas a decir que no lo haga slash, ni te molestes n_n

Volkodlak_tot@hotmail.com 

Review *-*?


	2. Simple Juego

**Pillow of Your Bones**

**Chapter 2: Simple Juego.**

- Bah, no va a salir.

El pasillo del hotel del piso 10 era invadido por una nube de humo. Un bellboy les había pedido que apagaran sus tabacos ya que era un área de no fumar, pero rápidamente salió huyendo al ver la amenaza con pistolas.

Para quitar un poco la tensión, un juego de cartas era lo mejor. 

- Vamos, Caradoc, no estés haciendo trampa.

- No lo estoy haciendo!

- Hey, Sturgis, tú sabes cuanto tiempo lleva allí adentro?

- A mí no me preguntes, desde que Peter lo dejo aquí ayer por la noche no ha salido.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y todos giraron sus cabezas de manera alertada. James salió de el con una mueca no muy agradable en su rostro. – Que horrible olor... – parpadeo un par de veces y se acerco al pequeño grupo. – Y ahora qué?

- Qué más va a ser? Otra vez Sirius esta encerrado, no ha salido y en media hora tiene una reunión con Alastor. – le informo Elphias Edge, encogiendo su nariz.

- Dónde esta Benjy y los Prewett?

- Emm... acompañaron a Peter.

- Pero vamos, convéncelo de salir. – dijo Frank, acercándosele mientras le extendía la llave del cuarto.

James soltó un suspiro y la tomó.

- Peter llegara pronto para llevarlo.

James sin decir otra cosa, se acercó a la puerta e introduje la llave para abrirla ante la vista de los demás. ((Bueno, no tengo que decir que son los que Moody señalaba en el 5 libro, o sí o.o?))

Lentamente, la puerta no produjo ningún chirrido y fue así como entro a la habitación, la ventana larga de esta mostraba los leves rayos de sol de la mañana por debajo de las cortinas.

- ¿Sirius? – murmuro, cerrando la puerta tras sí.

Un leve gruñido hizo que sus orejas se sobresaltaran. – Es hora de que te levantes.

Otro pequeño gruñido se produjo, y James prendió las luces de la habitación. Cuando estas se prendieron, Sirius movió el edredón sobre su cabeza y se formo en un lindo ovillo.

- Sirius, vamos. – dijo James, estirando el edredón, pero el otro lo apretujaba fuertemente entre sus puños.  - ¡Sirius!

- No, no quiero! – exclamo el aludido enredándose más  mientras que Potter continuaba estirando.

- ¡Vamos! ¡¡Te tienes que levantar!!

- Pero no quiero!

- Levántate!! – gruño el de ojos marrones, y Sirius soltó un poco el edredón. - Peter vendrá en 5 minutos y tienes que ir a ver a Moody y ya sabes como se...!! –

No pudo terminar la oración, ya que Black había soltado las sabanas, provocando que James cayera contra el suelo.

James se quito el edredón de mala gana. – Ves, así me gusta, ahora tienes que... ¡SIRIUS! – grito lo último, al ver que su amigo había tomado las otras sabanas.

- Vamos Black, levántate en este instante! – exigió James, tirándose sobre él y retiro las sabanas del rostro de Sirius.

Su rostro cambio de enojado a preocupado cuando noto la expresión de Sirius.

Otra vez nostálgico.

- Ahora qué? – pregunto Potter, sentándose.

Sirius negó ligeramente con la cabeza, mientras se levantaba. – Nada, - murmuro, dirigiéndose al baño.

- Hey, Peter viene en 5 minutos, no puedes tardarte y...

- Pues que espere, no quiero apestar. – y con eso, cerro la puerta del baño de golpe.

James se tiro en la cama y miro al techo. – Bien, haz lo que quieras...

- Dónde estabas? – pregunto la voz apagada de Sirius.

James guardo silencio por un momento, escuchando como el agua de la regadera empezaba a caer.

- Con.. Lily, - respondió el de ojos marrones. – Me llamaron cuando estaba con ella.

- Se enojo?

- Lo tengo que decir...? – murmuro, reincorporándose. – Quiero sacarla por un tiempo de la ciudad, no es seguro que este aquí.

- Sabes que tú _noviecita _se negara.

- Lo se, pero que más queda?

Sirius tardo en responder, al parecer estaba pensando en algo. – Dile que se vaya con Andrómeda, si un lugar es el más seguro, es con ella.

- Sí… tienes razón.

James se levanto y se acomodo su traje. – Te falta mucho?

- Algo, pero si entras y ayudas a tallarme la espalada todo sería más rápido.

El otro rió. – Le avisare a los demás...

- Qué me ayuden?

- Que ya _casi _sales. – termino, mientras se acercaba a la puerta y salía de allí.

- - -

Don Piovani. El restaurante con la mejor carne que podrías encontrar, ahora era el lugar de una importante conversación.

- Reunión. – gruño Moody, apoyando sus manos en la mesa y viendo detenidamente hacia los lados. – Eso es lo que necesitamos.

Sirius miro su carne de mala gana. – A qué te refieres?

- Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero.  Entre todas las familias, nuevamente. Con toda esta nueva tecnología es difícil avanzar. Mira a la mafia Rusa! Están más adelantados que nosotros. Tenemos que reunirnos todos los de esta zona para planear algo.

- Moody, los de la mafia Rusa no se llevan ilegalmente los diamantes en sus estómagos y luego los vomitan. – dijo Sirius, notando a lo que se refería Moody con los Rusos.

- Sí lo hacen. Son muy inteligentes.

Sirius suspiro y lo observo de manera aburrida. – Claro.  Y sabes lo qué paso en la última reunión?

- Por supuesto que lo se! Yo estaba ahí! Tú apenas eras un niño de 7 años!

- Pero _estuve ahí._ Me escondí en los matorrales cuando la policía llego y se llevo a casi todos. Incluyendo al padre de Malfoy, el mió tuvo suerte.

- Bueno, _y_?

- Cómo que _y_? Moody, se llevaron a los _más importantes, _y uno que otro que no podía escapar por las rejas del campo_._ Tienen miedo de reunirse.

- Fue hace 13 años.

- Con más razón, nos encontraran otra vez.

Moody se llevo una mano a su barbilla y la acaricio. – Tendremos más cuidado, te lo aseguro, tú solo avisa a los demás

- Bien, bien. Como quieras. – Sirius cogió su copa de vino y bebió de ella.

- Pero hay algo más importante, Sirius... – hablo Moody, bajando el tono de voz – Hay un traidor entre nosotros.

Black lo miro sorprendido y lentamente coloco su copa en la mesa. – Qué? – bufo – pero que dices, mi gente jamás me traicionaría.

- Si traicionaron a tu padre, te traicionaran a ti.

- De dónde sacas eso? – gruño Sirius, apretando su copa y frunciendo el ceño.

Que tonto era Moody, jamás lo traicionarían a él. Tenía el mejor bando que cualquiera desearía tener. Todos le eran fieles, en especial James, quien compartía una relación un tanto extraña y podría acercarse a decir amorosa, pero sin tomarle importancia a cualquier acto que hicieran entre ambos. Se podría considerar como un _juego._

- Albus Dumbledore. – murmuro Moody clavando sus ojos en los del otro.

Sirius se acaricio la sien, Dumbledore jamás jugaría con tal cosa. Es que no podía ser _posible. _De los que estaban en su lado, quién lo estaría traicionándolo?

- Deberás? Y dime quién_ podría _ser?

El más grande abrió sus labios apretados y secos para hablar.

- ABAJO! ABAJO!

Sirius jadeo al sentir como alguien lo tomaba de la nuca y lo tiraba de su silla, al parecer aquella persona no supo medir su fuerza e hizo que su cabeza se golpeara con el suelo.

- Que demo...!

Y por la esquina de sus ojos grises, pudo ver como una camioneta negra pasaba frente al restaurante y abría sus ventanas polarizadas para que de ellas salieran unas ágiles balas que penetraron por los vidrios del lugar, causando que los pedazos de cristales salieran disparados a cualquier lado.

Retratos y cualquier tipo de objetos que decoraban el Don Piovani fueron destrozados, mientras la gente gritaba y trataba de cubrirse.

- Maldita sea! – exclamo Black al sentir unos cuantos cristales cayendo sobre él. Trato de buscar su arma en su saco, pero recordó que, podría decirse _estupidamente_, la había olvidado en el armario del Hotel donde temporalmente estaban hospedados.

Así que opto por gatear hasta el puesto de la caja registradora donde Peter, junto con un mesero, se encontraba temblando e intentando colocar balas a su arma. – Trae acá! – grito Sirius, arrebatándosela y preparándola ágilmente.

La camioneta, al pensar que había cumplido con su misión, arranco velozmente haciendo que sus cuatro llantas rechinaran al avanzar sin precaución.

Sirius soltó un suspiro de irritación y le devolvió la pistola a Peter, golpeándola contra su pecho. – ¡¡Dile a James que te siga enseñando como usar un _maldita_ pistola y como no ponerse nervioso en un ataque sorpresa!! Y hablando de él... ¡¡¿D"NDE ESTA JAMES?!!

Peter tembló nuevamente y se encogió de hombros. – N-no lo… s-se

Sirius se levanto y sacudió su traje. Recupero el aire que había perdido al momento de gritar, y comenzó a pasar sus ojos por el ya destruido lugar.

Su atención fue llamada por un cuerpo que yacía inmóvil en el suelo.

- MOODY! – exclamo, corriendo hacia él, y a cada paso que daba se podía escuchar a los cristales romperse aun más. – Moody! – se arrodillo y paso una mano por detrás del cuerpo del más grande y lo levanto un poco. – Vamos, vamos, despierta!! – sintió algo raro en su mano y la alejo del cuerpo. Frunció el ceño al ver como el líquido carmín escurría entre sus dedos.

– No puede ser... – murmuro, girando el cuerpo para observar su espalda completamente manchada de sangre.  – Qué esperan!? Llamen a un ambulancia!! – le ordeno a Frank, quien se encontraba observando la escena parado a un lado de él.

Frank asintió un par de veces y se retiro de allí.

James Potter entro con la respiración entrecortada al restaurante. Sus ojos marrones se ensancharon al ver el lugar. – Qué...

- Dónde estabas? – escucho la voz de Sirius, un tanto seca.

James se acerco a él y Sirius pudo notar que no le impresiono ver a Moody en el suelo. – Yo... – empezó a explicar.

- Olvídalo, - lo cortó Black. – Aunque hubieras estado aquí no podrías haber hecho algo. Seguro y fue Malfoy, quién más?

Los pasos de Frank se acercaron de nuevo. – Ya vienen para acá.

- - -

- Me siento mal.

James parpadeo y bajo su mirada. – Por lo de Moody?

Sirius negó ligeramente  aun manteniendo su cabeza en el regazo de su camarada. – No se por que me estoy así. – murmuro, cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo como los dedos del otro pasaban por su cabello.

- Te duele algo? – pregunto James, finalizando con un suspiro.

- No, - respondió Black, aspirando un poco del olor de la ropa de James. – Es algo... interno.

- Interno? – cuestiono James con el ceño fruncido.

- Incomodidad... em... no lo se bien.

James lo miro con preocupación, seguramente era lo único en lo que él no podría ayudar.

Ayuda. Claro, eso era lo que necesitaba.

- Lupin... – susurro James, subiendo la mirada hacia el techo.

Sirius abrió sus ojos. – Qué?

James soltó una ligera risita y empezó a buscar algo en su saco. – Por aquí estaba...

Sirius se reincorporo de la cama. – El que...?

- Esto, - dijo Potter, sacando una tarjeta de representación y extendiéndosela. – Me la dio ayer en la noche, tú no lo viste porque te...

- Sí, sí, me desmaye, no me lo tienes que recordar. – mascullo Sirius, tomando la tarjeta con su mano derecha. – Remus John Lupin. Psicólogo?

El otro asintió con la cabeza.

- Me estas mandando un indirecta de mi estado?

James entorno los ojos. – No, pero pienso que te haría bien.

- Y pensaste en mi cuando te la dio?

- No, cuando me la dio pensé que era una persona que se preocupaba demasiado.

- Pues no lo necesito. – dijo Sirius regresándole la tarjeta.

- Si lo necesitas, - lo contradijo James.

- No, - mascullo tercamente. – Todos pensaran que estoy loco.

- No lo harán, porque no lo estas... solo...mira, iras a una sesión, y si no te sentiste cómodo dejarás de ir y así se queda, de acuerdo?

- Callaran todos?

- Nadie hablara.

Sirius suspiro y después formo una sonrisa en su rostro. – Pero por ahora, – susurro, colocándose encima del otro, quien no puso resistencia alguna. -  hazme feliz por unos momentos, quieres? – y con eso, extendió su brazo hacia la lámpara para apagarla, y la habitación quedo libre de luz.

Ambos rieron al momento en que sus labios se unieron.

Solo era un juego entre ambos. Aunque uno ocultaba su importancia, y el otro era demasiado ciego para verlo.

Pero, lo más importante es que un juego siempre tiene un final y un perdedor.

- - -

- No! No, no! Señorita, escúcheme, el vuelo hacia München lo cancele, quiero uno para Paris, podría transferir ese pedido?

_- Espere, por favor. _

- Bien…! Aunque bueno, pienso hacer uno hacia las Bahamas. – se dijo a sí mismo Remus, rascándose la cabeza, pensando. Se sobresalto cuando la voz de la muchacha volvió a hablar por el teléfono.

- _Cuantos serían?_

- Dos... oh, no espere... yo tenía que pagar solo el mió... es... uno. – dijo Remus, mientras rayaba con una pluma negra la libreta que se encontraba en la mesita de noche. – Aunque estaría bien ir a Miami, queda muy lejos pero... sabe, no me gustan mucho las playas de Francia... sabe qué? Sería mejor para Miami, no me importa soportar unas cuantas horas en avión, con tal de alejarme de mis pacientes.

- _Sería para Miami, entonces?_

- Así es... aunque...espere... sí, esta bien, a Miami.

_- De acuerdo... el vuelo hacía Miami es el próximo Viernes a las 6:30 de la mañana. Desea ese vuelo? _

Remus se mordió el labio inferior. – Hmm si, estaría bien.

_- Bien, favor de pasar mañana a nuestras oficinas para recoger el boleto hacia Miami. _

- Muchas gracias, srta.

Lupin colgó y soltó un suspiro. En media hora tendría que ir a una de sus_ últimas_ citas. La Sra. Groban lo había acosado continuamente para obtener otra cita, pero esta vez, traería a su esposo para entrar a una seria conversación.

Así es, _la última cita._

Adiós problemas. Adiós pacientes.

Y hola vida!

- - -

**Notas:** Oh x0xUu cuélguenme, un me gusto este capitulo .. pero bue… Iba a poner como Lily reaccionaba cada vez que llaman a James, pero tal vez más adelante Ya dirán, "otro SiriusxJames n0n!" pues, en parte sí, pero esta vez quise ser mala =P  muejeje. Es un simple juego :D y tendré que informarles que también es SiriusxRemus ((hasta lo puse en el sumarry)) coff coff.. más bien sería que habrá SiriusxRemus, me gusta ser mala nn.. o más bien aun no me decidió xx si tienes dudas aun de lo que sucede en Sirius y James pues... espérate hasta los siguientes capítulos xDUu

Gracias T0T! :   
**Gala Snape, Fallen Fan, MyrtleD, Padme Gilraen,   
Sophita: **Si, si, tmb a la mía, sino de donde crees que lo saque xD?  
**Sakuratsukamori: **uh.. si, si o0ô slash, slash, slash :3  
**Ruffy D'Monkey: **se que odias a esta pareja XDUu pero no era la de Locos de Ira, sino la de "Analizame" con Al Pacino xx o como se escriba XD  
**Ame, Ayda merodeadora,   
Javiera: **Universo Alterno ((así en español))  
**AnNa****-BlAcK-pOtTeR: **Puees...!! aun no lo decido 100% pero pronto se vera en los demás capitulos !

**Volkodlak**-g_uion__ bajo_- **tot** – _arroba_- **hotmail.com** ((¬¬ graxias a ff.net))

A ver si no me tardo en el sig capi .. acabo ya tengo las ideas ordenadas XDUu


End file.
